


You're Giving Me a Million Reasons

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Insecure Julian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Julian just stood there, turned toward Danny with a pout on his face. Danny stopped dead in his tracks and raised an eyebrow, “What’s up, Babe?” Julian’s best puppy dog eyes were looking at him.“Can I get a kiss,” Julian asked as he tilted his head a bit.Danny looked down at his socked feet as he rolled his eyes, but made his way over to his boyfriend anyway. He grasped Julian’s sides again and looked contently into his favorite blue eyes. “Why should I kiss you,” Danny challenged. A smirk quickly found its way on to his face.“Because you love me… And I love you,” Julian responded as the pout found its way back to his face. “And I love it when you kiss me.” Julian’s blue eyes had hunger swimming in them as he continued to looked at Danny.





	You're Giving Me a Million Reasons

Julian rolled his eyes as he pulled off his second pair of sweatpants for the day. “This is fucking ridiculous,” he grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. Before he could make it to the scale, he stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. There were no immediate differences in his appearance, that he could tell. His abs were still well defined… His arms and legs still looked just as muscular as usual... But then he remembered that the waistband of his briefs was digging into his skin and irritating it, without a doubt leaving his skin red and blotchy in the process. 

He stomped away from the mirror and then eyed the bathroom scale before he finally stepped on it. Little dots showed up, and then seconds later Julian blue eyes went wide and he jumped off of it when he saw the numbers— 208. He shook his head as he looked down at the dreadful numbers, and waited for the numbers to disappear-- he didn’t want to look at them, but he couldn’t help it. “Eight fucking pounds,” he mumbled as he ran a hand through his wet hair and slowly backed away. “Eight… holy fuck. How the...” 

Julian shuffled back into his a Danny’s bedroom where he began to look through his drawers, in search of his loose sweat pants that he’d wear on sick days, only he couldn’t find them. “What the fuck! This is such a mess!” 

“Woah, Jules! What’s with the mess,” Danny’s soft voice asked as he entered the room and stopped just inside to observe the mess that was covering their floor. “And why are you still in your underwear? You got out of the shower like ten minutes ago!” 

“I can’t find any fucking sweats that fit! I’ve gained like eight pounds since the end of the season,” Julian complained as he threw his hands up in the air. “I mean what the fuck! Even my briefs are kinda uncomfortable! I don’t even wanna know what it’d be like to put jeans on right now!” 

“Well, maybe if you laid off the burgers,” Danny quickly shot at Julian. He crossed his arms and gave Julian an amused look as he leaned against the door frame. 

Julian’s blue eyes looked back at Danny with an ice cold look. “You’re fucking kidding me right now,” Julian complained. “You’re fucking ridiculous! I have an idea, how about you actually cook something for us and don’t make me go out to grab like every meal.”

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the door frame. He slowly shuffled over to Julian, stepping over the various clothes scattered across their bedroom floor. “Jules,” Danny sighed as he brought his hands up and held Julian’s sides, which were actually a bit softer than he was used to. “Chill, it’s not like the season is starting today. You can work it off, you’ve got time.” 

“I-I,” Julian sighed and ducked his head, so his forehead was resting on Danny’s muscular shoulder. “This fucking sucks.” He let out a huff. 

Danny sighed as his hands left Julian’s sides, and he pulled him in for a hug. Julian’s hands reluctantly moved up so they were wrapped around Danny. “I know it does, Babe… But you’ve gotta deal with it. Now we just need to make sure we hit the gym and train a little harder,” Danny mumbled into Julian’s neck. 

Julian huffed as he hooked his chin over Danny’s shoulder and hugged him a little tighter. “Ugh… But I love my burgers,” Julian groaned as he closed his eyes and began to shake his head. 

Danny stifled a laugh. “I know you do, Jules. Maybe you could manage one less cheat day a week during the off season,” Danny mumbled as he trailed one hand down Julian’s muscular back and down to Julian’s ass where he cupped it tightly. “You’re ass feels nicer, though. There’s more to grab onto.” 

Julian rolled his eyes and pulled out of Danny’s grasp. “You’re ridiculous,” Julian mumbled as his squinty blue eyes looked back his favorite brown eyes. “This still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t know what I’m going to wear.” 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Just throw on a pair of mesh shorts and a random t shirt. We’re going to skate, not to a fucking fashion show,” Danny responded as he tilted his head and looked at Julian with a ‘really?’ look. 

“But I wanted to wear sweats! It’s not all that warm yet, so I don’t want to get cold,” Julian whined and let out a huff. Danny mentally questioned when he started dating a five year old. 

Danny moved to walk past Julian and slapped his ass as he made his way into the bathroom. “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you had a few too many burgers, Babe,” Danny scolded as he moved to grab a washcloth from under the sink. 

Julian just stood there, turned toward Danny with a pout on his face. Danny stopped dead in his tracks and raised an eyebrow, “What’s up, Babe?” Julian’s best puppy dog eyes were looking at him. 

“Can I get a kiss,” Julian asked as he tilted his head a bit. 

Danny looked down at his socked feet as he rolled his eyes, but made his way over to his boyfriend anyway. He grasped Julian’s sides again and looked contently into his favorite blue eyes. “Why should I kiss you,” Danny challenged. A smirk quickly found its way on to his face. 

“Because you love me… And I love you,” Julian responded as the pout found its way back to his face. “And I love it when you kiss me.” Julian’s blue eyes had hunger swimming in them as he continued to looked at Danny. 

“Fine, but only because your ass is so nice,” Danny whispered as his hands slid down to cup Julian’s ass again. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on the corner of Julian’s lips. Danny pulled away and let go of Julian before the younger man could make a move. 

“Ugh! Dola, what the hell,” Julian called after Danny as he began to make his way out of their bedroom. 

“We don’t have much time, we’ve gotta beat the storm that’s coming if you actually wanna head out sometime today… Which I think we should, you could use it!” Danny chuckled as he began to make it way to the stairs. “Oh! And make sure you clean up, too… Chubbs,” Danny yelled back, knowing Julian would get mad at the new nickname. 

“What did you just call me,” Julian called angrily from upstairs. 

Danny began to laugh. “You’re too easy, Babe,” he mumbled to himself as he began to wipe down the counter, where Julian had made a mess earlier that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everything is so short... I still have finals, but the shorter stuff is a result of a wandering mind. Longer stuff will be back after I'm done for the school year. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
